warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Weapon Prototypes
Over the past few centuries many new variants of familiar weapons and experimental prototypes have been devised. Although not all can be recorded, the list of new Imperial weapon prototypes are as follows: Power Weapon Prototypes Power Axe Incorporating the latest in power field technology, the ever-popular power axe is on the cutting edge of technology, incorporating both old and new methods to deliver the killing blow to xenos and traitors alike. Over the past few decades, quite a few variants have been incorporated into the constantly-changing armory of the Adeptus Astartes. Malice-pattern Power Axe (Mark I) Although the exact origins of the Mark I power axe cannot really be proven, it is known that the weapons was originally poineered by the Dark Mechanicum. Of course, the Inquisition strove hard to hide away any evidence that it was the makings of a Heretek and a certain Chaos Champion of Malice. Incorporating the balance a grace of a power sword and the ferocity of a chain axe, the Malice-pattern power axe caught the eye of the Adepts of Mars after it was used to massacre entire worlds in the hands of Traitor Marines. Due to the overall crudenesss of the weapon, the Malice-pattern was prone to break down and malfunction, ranging from a few minutes of usage to a few hours of constant power. It then became a fire-and-forget weapon until the schematics were seized by the Adeptus Mechanicus, who later perfected the Heretek's design. Imperial-pattern Power Axe (Mark II) Once the Adepts finally perfected the power field technology within the Malice-pattern axe, they then gave rise to a knew variant of the power axe, christened the Mark II Imperial-pattern Power Axe. It then grew in popularity as Astartes began to use the power axe in close-quarters combat, ruthlessly crushing their opponents due to the wanton devastation that the weapon brought about. It later became a permanent addition to a Space Marine's armoury after it became highly sought after by many Loyalist Chapters. Bereft-pattern Power Axe (Mark III) One of the more newer and less popular variants, the Mark III Bereft-pattern power axe takes the form of a double-edged battleaxe charged with an intense power field. Due to the double-edge it became much harder to manipulate the weapons, thus the Bereft-pattern became less and less produced until production was stopped altogether. Many Astartes who can handle a Bereft-pattern well are considered to be very skilled, for not many can carry around such a weapon. Eclipse-pattern Power Axe (Mark IV) The latest in all of the variants, the Eclipse-pattern is by far the most advanced and most deadly power axe in usage of the Imperium. Similar to Gregor Eisenhorn's power sword, the Eclipse-pattern did not use an axehead as the focus point, but rather a self-sustaining axe-like shape of energy. The Eclipse-pattern was highly esteemed by the Imperium, but because of its nature Eclipse-patterns are very expensive to produce, although in the hands of a skilled user it can become a weapon of mass carnage. Thunder Hammer variants Lightning Sabre Much akin to its cousin the thunder hammer, a lightning sabre takes the form of a reinforced proto-steel blade with a golden hilt. Due to the difficulty and time devoted to each lightning sabre, no weapon is exactly the same. Like the thunder hammer, the lightning sabre only activates its power field upon impact, causing massive impact damage followed by an armour piercing slash. This combination works best against heavily armoured foe, using the heavy blunt force to weaken the point of entry while the charged blade cuts through the weakened area. Lightning sabres are very rare in the Imperium, often used as ornaments or ceremonial weapons. Even with their cosmetic appearance, lightning sabres are terrible weapons of lithe in the hands of skilled swordsmen. The Chapter Master of the Blades of Light also carries a custom-made lightning sabre. Category:Cryptomania Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Weapons